


Welcome Home

by Ezri_Dax



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezri_Dax/pseuds/Ezri_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for two weeks, Beca just can't wait to come home to Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bestfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bestfriend).



> This is dedicated to my best friend for her birthday. Love you bro.  
> I do not own Pitch Perfect in any way.

Beca could not be more exhausted as she walked into her apartment. Her flight back from LA had taken a lot more effort than expected, much to her frustration. The airport security had taken an instant dislike to her as she walked in which led to a pat down, full body scan and drugs search. Then when she couldn't find her passport on demand she had to frantically throw out all her belongings on the floor only to find it tucked safely in her back pocket, much to the annoyance to all the other passengers. From there she had to then run to her plane terminal and practically thrust her ticket at the counter man, only to find her flight had been redirected to terminal D23 and was due to leave in less than five minutes. D23 was on the complete opposite side of the airport; a 20 minute walk.

Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but in that moment, she almost cried.

By the time she charged into the right terminal, she was sweaty, out of breath and nearly shouting for just about anyone to hold the plane. There was no fucking way she was going to miss this flight. Only she found all the passengers milling about with barely veiled irritation. Her flight had been delayed due to technical difficulties.

Beca was honestly ready to punch a bitch.

She'd been away for two weeks for a critical business meeting but had unfortunately not been able to take Chloe with her. The two had maintained a good schedule of exchanging emails, texts and video calls but it just wasn't the same as physically being together. Usually she was fine with separating herself away from anyone, in fact she often enjoyed it, but after the first week passed it really hit her just how much she wanted Chloe around. She'd found herself missing not just Chloe herself but the way she'd tackle Beca in a huge hug, despite having only seen her hours before. She missed the way Chloe would steal her headphones and then demand a kiss, no matter how grumpy she may be. She even missed the way Chloe would completely ignore Beca's need for space and would tuck herself under Beca's arm with a kiss to her jaw and a smile just for her.

She just missed Chloe.

She shut the front door quietly behind her with a heavy sigh and fell back against it, her head hitting the wood with a small bump. She closed her eyes for a moment, just drinking in the sweet relief that she was finally home.

Tiredly she looked about the darkened apartment and took in the familiar surroundings. She smiled. If someone had said she'd voluntarily live in a flat which had any semblance of 'girly' in it, she'd have told them to shut up and quit drinking. Yet here she was, living with stupidly pink and fluffy assortments all over the place. A necessity in any home, according to Chloe anyway.

The biggest change for Beca however was the amount of photos she'd allowed in her life. Right now the darkness blocked her view of them, but she'd looked at them enough times to remember the faces and smiles. Pictures of mainly Chloe's friends and family adorned the walls wherever panoramic photos of beach sunsets or artistic scenic vistas didn't. Even a few of Beca had slipped into the mix, despite her not so quiet complaints about it. She really wasn't a particularly photogenic person.

Chloe's favourite (which just so happened to be Beca's too) was hung reverently above their shared bed in a specially made oak frame. It was a photo neither knew it was being taken at the time and it somehow managed to perfectly capture their relationship into one shot.

Beca was leaning against a tree with an arm around Chloe who had strategically huddled herself as close as possible, enabling her to tactically steal Beca's headphones. Whilst Beca's demeanour posed annoyance, the small, affectionate smile that slipped across her face told a different story. But the best part -Beca's favourite part- was Chloe's smile. She always had the most beautiful smile, but captured in this photo was a new smile of adoration, reserved for Beca and Beca alone. It was that day that they finally said they loved each other. It was also the same day Chloe asked Beca to move in with her.

Suddenly Beca felt the need to just be with her girlfriend. It had been far too long since she'd last seen her.

Beca heaved herself off of the door and toed off her boots, throwing her jacket to the floor as she dragged herself to the bedroom. As she checked her watched she moaned pitifully. It was 3.27 in the morning, there was no way Chloe would be awake now. She knew Chloe had wanted to stay up until she got back but with all the delays at the airport she wouldn't be surprised if Chloe had accidently passed out. Relatively early on in their relationship she'd found out that Chloe could quite literally fall asleep anywhere, more often than not it was actually in Beca's lap. She couldn't count the times she'd found herself gently combing through copper lock or fiddling with sleepy fingers whilst Chloe slept and she worked on a mix. Not that anyone else knew, she had a reputation to uphold after all.

She yawned and stretched as she walked through the bedroom doorway, stopping only a few feet away from the bed at the sight before her. The bed side table lamp was switched on; illuminating the soft red locks bundled into messy bun atop Chloe's head. A pair of reading glasses were balanced lopsidedly on the tip of Chloe's nose, and her mouth hung open ever so slightly, allowing cute but hushed sounds to slip from her lips every time she breathed out. Adorable didn't even begin to describe her.

Chloe herself was lying almost diagonally across the bed, the side of her face buried into a pillow nearest the door - Beca's side of the bed - with one arm wrapped tightly around a pillow, which upon closer inspection, Beca realised to be hers as well. The other arm was draped uncomfortably over the side of the bed over an open book and unused bookmark. She couldn't help it; a small smile crept across her tired face.

Beca had expected an enthusiastic reunion with bone-crushing hugs and hungry kisses, or even a more sexualised welcome where Chloe would ravage her before they even got to the bedroom. Yet somehow this, this captivating picture right here was exactly what she wanted.

Beca stepped forward and knelt by the side of the bed as silently as she could, avoiding Chloe's out stretched arm as best she could and took in the relaxed features of her girlfriend's face. Carefully she reached forward and slid Chloe's glasses off of her head before softly tucking a few unruly strands of copper hair behind her ear. Chloe didn't wake but her arm did momentarily tighten around her pillow as a content murmur fell from her lips.

Beca chuckled lowly but pushed back on her knees to get up again to get changed, not caring in the slightest about where her clothes fell. She swept a tired hand down her face and yawned again before turning off the light and tucking herself carefully behind Chloe. She didn't miss the way Chloe instinctively pushed back into her, moulding her body into Beca's and immediately Beca let her arm wrap protectively around Chloe's waist, gently cradling her body back towards herself.

Almost immediately Beca was immersed in everything that was Chloe; the softness of her hair, the gentle lavender scent, and the warmth of her body, all enveloped her senses. She found herself nuzzling into the back of her neck, lips lightly grazing a naked shoulder as she unconsciously hugged Chloe closer to her. She pressed a gentle kiss to the exposed skin before finally sinking into a heavenly soft pillow, letting the waves of exhaustion and gentle scent of Chloe lull her into sleep.

But just before she could completely slip away, delicate fingers ran lightly over the back of her hand before entwining their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. She felt their linked hands move slowly up the bed and a set of soft lips press a kiss onto their entangled fingers.

A second later a low, half asleep voice sighed out a dreamy 'love you' as Chloe gently pulled Beca's arm tighter around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a two shot.


End file.
